


Code 69

by thefourthvine



Category: Men in Black
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Character of Color, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Amy Fortuna in Yuletide 2006. Co-written by makesmewannadie. Beta-reading above and beyond the call of duty by my faithful and much-abused team, Em and Queue. (Okay, MMWD and Q.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Code 69

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Код 69](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691403) by [marteens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marteens/pseuds/marteens)



> Written for Amy Fortuna in Yuletide 2006. Co-written by makesmewannadie. Beta-reading above and beyond the call of duty by my faithful and much-abused team, Em and Queue. (Okay, MMWD and Q.)

 

 

The Monday meeting was so boring Jay was starting to miss NYPD departmental meetings. At least at those, he hadn't _had_ to pay attention. Here, the comment he zoned out on could be the one that meant he'd get his ass kicked by the three-foot tall elves from Astarnix. Vicious little head-butting fuckers.

Jay tuned back in to hear Zed issuing assignments to the assembled.

"Em, Queue, you'll be working together on this one. The Centaurians and Aldibarans are going to renogiate the Martian treaty again and they want us to chaperone. You know the deal."

On the screen, Em and Queue nodded simultaneously, although Queue was somewhere in Africa and Em was in low Earth orbit. "Got it, Zed," Em said, and Queue added, "Do we get frequent flyer miles this time?"

Zed ignored her completely. "And Gee, our old friend Marty's been convicted and sentenced to 5-7 years in Attica."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," Kay muttered.

Zed sighed. "His disguise field's power source only has eight days left."

Kay shook his head. "We should never have let Johnnie Cochran go home. We never had aliens going to prison when he sub-contracted for us."

Zed turned back to Gee. "Break Marty out before the guards have a close encounter of the tentacle kind."

On screen, Gee saluted sharply. "Yes sir, Captain Zed sir! I will gladly do my duty to our fine organization!"

Sometimes Jay wondered about Gee.

"Arr, you'll be riding herd on the tech team that's got the ozone-depletion ray Jay and Kay confiscated from the Great Attractor last week. I'm not spending the best years of my life in this office so those guys can play pin-the-laser-on-the-mutant down there. Get their heads out of their asses."

"With pleasure." Arr sounded very, very happy. Jay tried to feel bad for the tech team, but his hair was still growing in from the experiment with the "mind ray protector," so he couldn't work up the sympathy.

"Get to work, people." Zed shut down the conference screen and turned to Jay and Kay.

"Look, if you just want us to do more relocation reviews, I'm going downstairs and hit the Stairmaster." Four solid days of listening to sniveling refugees from the Interklon War. Off-hand, Jay couldn't remember being this bored since the time he and Kay had spent 137 hours stuck in a time suspension field with only a deck of cards for company.

Zed gave him the 'yeah, right' look, which meant they were getting something good. Jay straightened out of his slouch and focused. "We have a skimmer in San Francisco, and our field agent out there suspects a Code 69. Get out there and fix it, gentlemen. I don't want a repeat of the Zygen swarm incident."

Jay mentally flipped through the 884 pages of codes, alerts, and incident categories he'd memorized. No Code 69. No point in asking Zed, either, especially since Kay was already heading for the door.

"Kay," Zed called after him. Kay kind of paused. "Field Kit X."

Kay did that acknowledging-by-not-actually-acknowledging-or-even-blinking thing and continued out the door. Outside, he said, "Field Kit X. Got one?"

"Oh, damn, think I left mine in my locker at the squash club."

Kay gave him a pained look, nodded, and veered toward the elevator.

Jay waited four seconds, then said, very casually, "So, Kay, Code 69. That's, like, how many dimensions the alien sees in, or that stupid-ass star-field orientation-designation thingy, something like that, right?"

"No. Refers to 1969, sport."

"Oh, good, 'cause I thought —"

"The Summer of Love." Kay shook his head a fraction and took on the MiB version of the thousand-yard stare: a kind of unfocused, nostalgic wince.

"So there's a hippie alien out there?" Jay followed Kay out of the elevator into a part of the warehouse he'd never seen before. "We got to stop it before it starts holding Woodstock or dropping acid or something?"

"Or something, yes." Kay stopped in front of a bank of brushed-steel drawers that looked just like all the other brushed-steel drawers around them, except this one was labeled FIELD KIT X: FOR EMERGENCY USE ONLY. He reached into one and pulled out two small packages. He tossed one at Jay. "Hang on to that, tiger. We're off to see the wizard."

Jay groaned. "Oh, man. Not another one. I still got glitter in my suit pockets from the last time."

~

They reached the device that Kay insisted on calling the "translocator" and Jay called "a Ford LTD and a sorry-ass embarrassment to the whole human race." If they were going to monitor alien activity on the planet Earth, why couldn't they drive around in something aliens wouldn't laugh at? He missed his BMW. Hell, he'd take ET and a bike basket over this thing.

Kay tapped his shoulder. "Get the wings. We're going to San Francisco." Jay popped the glove compartment and pressed the flight bank controls.

Eight minutes into the cross-country flight, Kay engaged the autopilot and turned to Jay. "We're after a Star Destroyer."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's not, Ace."

"San Francisco still gonna be there?"

"We're after the male; they're about the size of your fist, pretty helpless."

"Then what's with the bad-ass name?"

Kay looked a little more tense than he usually did, which on the Kay bad-shit-o-meter usually meant the Earth had less than three days to live. Jay started to worry. "They emit a substance known as the universal pheromone. It's to attract their mates; the female Star Destroyer seeks out solar systems from which the pheromone is emanating, lands, absorbs the male into her body to fertilize her eggs, then consumes the nearest sun to support her young."

Jay winced. "Nah, see, I just got to liking our sun where it is."

"You and me both."

"So how we going to find it?"

"The universal pheromone works on every known species. Induces sexual activity. Illegal in every known system and galaxy except M77." Kay paused, then added, apparently against his will, "You do _not_ want to visit M77."

"So we fly to San Francisco, land, and look around for horny folks?"

Kay nodded.

"Kay, I don't want to be the one that's got to tell you this, but it's San. Fran. Cisco."

"Your point?"

"I take it you never heard of Castro Street."

Kay smiled, just a little.

Worse than Castro Street? Jay tried not to show fear.

Kay's smile got wider.

Well, _fuck_.

~

Half an hour later, they landed outside the SF field office, which was located inside a post box by Moscone Center. "We just gonna land here and start asking people if they're horny? Hope that works out for you, Kay. I'll be in the car here, not looking like a total ass."

"Don't think we'll have to." Kay cloaked the translocator and pointed across the street, where two hot chicks in Carolina Herrera suits were rubbing their bodies against a flabby fifty-year-old white dude with a serious case of combover.

Jay cringed. "Oh, man. I did _not_ need to see that."

The white dude yanked off his tie. The woman in the charcoal pinstripes moaned in approval; the one in subtle purple checks unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hand inside and down, down, _down_. Jay reached instinctively for his sunglasses.

Kay tapped him on the shoulder and gestured the other way, where a man was doing something disgusting with a bus stop shelter. "We're seeing Class-2 sexual activity induction. Either the target's been sexually mature for longer than twenty-four hours, or we're pretty close to the its location. The longer it exudes the pheromone, the worse this will get, and the wider the radius affected."

The bus-shelter dude shouted and shook. Jay said, "Any chance of a mercy neuralizing after we're done here?"

"First we've got to find our boy." Kay handed Jay the pheromone-scanner thingy and nodded. "These things are usually somewhere near water, which means we should head toward the Bay, but the scanner will be able to pinpoint it from there. Lead on, Tiger."

Jay turned on the scanner, which lit up like a Christmas tree. Sure enough, the directional needle was pointing southeast, straight down Third Street toward the Bay. He ignored the passing bike messenger (though _damn_, the guy was talented if he could jack off and still hit that kind of speed on a bike) and headed in the direction of the signal. Kay followed a few feet behind.

For some reason, Jay couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe Kay was watching his ass.

He put a little extra swing into his step.

The buildings started to look shabbier and more industrial almost immediately as Jay and Kay moved away from the city center. There were fewer people on the streets here, and those they did see were less snappily dressed. The behavior, however, was pretty consistent. Jay saw a homeless woman doing something to a shopping cart that he never wanted to think about again, and the stray dogs under the overpass were rutting enthusiastically. It was freaky shit even for the MiB watch. After the second orgy they passed, Jay fixed his eyes on the scanner and stopped looking around. The things he was seeing, even a neuralizer couldn't take away the brain trauma.

By the time they got down to King Street, within sight of the Bay, the scanner was squealing excitedly and the flashy lights had started to blink so quickly they looked more like they were vibrating. "Kay," Jay said, turning around, "This thing's gotta be over there." He pointed, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes away from Kay's face. "In AT&amp;T Park."

Kay clapped him on the shoulder. "Good work, sport." He clicked his remote, and translocator slid into place next to them in seconds. "I need to call in." He got into the car. "Coming, ace?"

Jay could still feel the imprint of Kay's hand on his shoulder. His dick twitched. He ignored it and slid into the passenger seat. Kay was already on the radio with Zed. "Zed, we have a preliminary ID on the target's location. Local situation has escalated to a level two, so once the target is clear of local space, we'll need at least five containment units on the ground equipped with neuralizers and running a complete 07-B in the radius affected." Kay took a deep breath. "Jay and I are moving in to neutralize and contain the target."

Jay didn't find it too easy to track what Kay was saying, but the voice itself — how had he never noticed Kay's _voice_? A little gravelly, a lot commanding. It was kind of...hot. He adjusted himself, subtly.

"Yes, all right." Kay looked over at Jay, then down into his lap, and raised an eyebrow. "No, backup would just complicate things. Over and out." Kay clicked the communicator off and kept looking right at Jay.

Jay realized he hadn't moved his hand after adjusting himself, and that he was stroking his growing erection through his pants. And now Kay was watching him, and that gaze — oh _fuck_ it was hot. Jay's dick instantly got rock hard, and he moaned at the feeling of his cock pressing against his clothes. He gripped himself through the fabric, and it was like he couldn't stop. It felt amazing, and he was so turned on he couldn't fucking _think_, but he needed...he needed...

Kay leaned over, unbuttoned Jay's trousers, and drew down the zip, then reached into his boxers and pulled out his dick. Oh, now that, that was better. And Kay was still watching him with those intense eyes, and now he was pressing his hand over his own dick. Jay wanted to — he didn't know what he wanted, but he was too close to do anything but push himself up into Kay's hand. "Oh, Kay, man, I gotta..." Jay said, and Kay _licked his lips a little_, and nodded, and Jay came all over his hand and his suit and everything.

Kay pressed a button on the dashboard and a little tray with wet wipes popped out.

"Uh, thanks, man." Jay cleaned himself off and tucked himself away. He didn't feel sleepy, like he usually did after he came, and he eyed Kay's crotch with interest; Kay looked pretty damn hard, there. "You need a hand with that?"

"Look in Field Kit X, Jay," Kay said, shifting in his seat and then reaching down to adjust himself. "You'll need some of the pills before we get much further with this job."

Jay tore his eyes away from the bulge in Kay's pants and tried not to think about unzipping Kay, pulling out Kay's dick, maybe licking it a little and —

Kay snapped his fingers in front of Jay's face. "Field Kit X." He glanced down at Jay's dick, already getting hard again, and said, "Stat, sport."

Jay's thoughts were fuzzy, but he pulled out the Field Kit and popped it open. Huh. Three big tubes of lube, 42 single-use packets of _edible_ lube, 21 condoms, some more little plastic thingies Jay had no fucking clue about, and a bottle of little white pills.

Kay reached over, took the bottle, shook out three pills, and handed them to Jay. "Swallow." He glanced down at himself, then took three pills for himself. "Sexual response suppressants. Should take effect within ten minutes."

Jay didn't feel like he could _wait_ ten minutes. He checked his watch and whimpered.

Kay reached out as though to clap him the shoulder again, and Jay leaned towards the touch. Kay sighed. "Hang in there, sport. We've got a Star Destroyer to find."

"Right. Right. Star Destroyer." Jay tried to think of something unsexy. Interstellar plagues. The Twins. Jeebs. "Gotta focus."

Kay nodded. "Focus. And get into hazmat suits; we're going to have to retrieve the alien ourselves, and the pills alone won't cover that."

~

MiB hazmat suits were transparent and crinkly; it was like being inside an industrial-strength plastic baggie, and just about the least sexy thing Jay could imagine. Between that and another handful of the suppressant pills, he was confident that he could handle this without any more embarrassing incidents. "Crazy fucking horny alien," he muttered under his breath, and snuck a look at Kay in his hazmat suit. No way he was getting hot for the old guy in the astronaut suit again. This thing was going to go _down_. And by "thing," he meant the _alien_, not...anything else.

They got out of the translocator near the stadium and nearly tripped over two naked women doing something Jay had only seen in porn, right there on the sidewalk. Jay stopped, feeling his mouth fall open, and suddenly he felt like he could just stand right there watching this fine, fine show until their sun got eaten. They didn't _need_ a sun; this planet was hot enough all on its own.

Kay grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the stadium. Jay sighed. "Right. Job to do, save the world, yadda yadda." He tried to feel good about the fact that at least it was the free sidewalk show, and not Kay's hand on his arm, that had him half-hard. He was sure of it. Pretty sure, anyway. Half sure.

Except the hard-on didn't go away. Not after they were out of sight of the women, not after Kay let go of his arm and they were through the stadium gates. Kay started the standard explanation to the security guards — "report of a potential bioterrorism threat in this vicinity" — but they were too busy screwing to listen. Jay paused to dig his Field Kit X out of one of the hazmat suit's external pockets and throw the guy a couple single-use packets of lube and condoms. Both guards moaned gratefully, and then Kay had his hand on Jay's arm again and was hauling him into the stadium proper.

It was deserted — they were still two days ahead of the season opener, thank God — and Kay led them directly to the field. "He'll need to be in the open, where his mate can land."

"She big?"

They stepped into the field proper, and Kay looked around, measuring its dimensions. "She should just about fit in here."

"Damn."

Kay pulled out the pheromone scanner and began adjusting its settings. "All right. Star Destroyer biology indicates that he would bury himself somewhere near..." And Kay kept talking, but Jay was zoning on his voice again. _Jesus_, it was hot, Kay being all commanding, getting his MiB on. Jay reached for Field Kit X, then realized the minor problem with leaving it on the _outside_ of the suit: no way to get more pills into his mouth without violating the seal.

"Just gonna have to suck it up," Jay muttered to himself. And then he wished he hadn't used the word "suck," because Kay's _mouth_...

Kay lifted an arm and pointed. Jay followed. It was pretty much all he could manage.

By the time they navigated around to the "Splash landing" section of the field perimeter, Jay was so hard that he was having trouble walking. Each step made his dick rub against his pants inside the crinkly suit in an agonizing yet pleasurable way. He gritted his teeth. "Kay, man?"

Kay was looking at the scanner. "Hmmm?"

"I really don't think this is working."

"We've almost got it triangulated, Jay, what's the problem?"

"No, man," Jay said in a strangled voice, pointing to his crotch. "I don't think _this_ is working, if you know what I mean."

Kay turned around and looked where Jay was pointing. His eyes went wide behind his visor, and his hands twitched on the scanner. "Looks like it's working just fine to me," he said, and his voice had gotten deep and rough.

Jay tried not to let the mental images spurred by the words "deep" and "rough" distract him. "Uh, Kay, man, maybe we should —" Jay took a deep breath and summoned every last ounce of willpower "— go, uh, somewhere. You know, away from..." But even as he said it, he was reaching for Kay, and Kay wasn't so much reaching as closing in. Kay backed him up against the rough brick wall, hands on his hips, and settled against him. The hazmat suits crinkled and squeaked, but it was still just about the best thing Jay had ever felt. Jay could feel Kay, right up against him, and he spread his legs and whined for it, humping up into the contact the best he could.

They ground against each other for several breathless minutes, but the goddamned suits just let them get enough friction for it to be torture, not enough to get off. "Kay, we've got to get out of here," Jay panted, sprawled against the wall, his whole body pressed against Kay.

"Hotel," Kay growled. And hell _yeah_, Kay was a fucking a genius. Jay's dick certainly thought so.

The transporter zipped them back to the Sheraton, where they were able to walk around behind the desk and just grab a key card while the writhing tangle of front desk clerks continued their orgy unabated. Jay and Kay barely noticed; they were focusing on getting to the room before they ended up naked in the lobby like everyone else. They stripped each other out of the hazmat gear in the elevator, fumbling with catches and buckles and zippers in their haste, then started on their MiB suits as they pulled each other down the hall, kissing and groping frantically. They almost tripped over a couple of maids in a passionate sixty-nine as they found their door, and then they were in the room and the bed was spread out before them, huge and soft and inviting.

Jay barely had the presence of mind to open his Field Kit and throw the contents onto the nightstand before Kay was on him.

And oh, God, Kay was a great kisser, but he needed _more_. Jay moaned and rubbed his body against Kay's.

"On the bed, sport."

Jay couldn't move fast enough.

~

After they'd both come a few times, Kay rolled off Jay and onto his back. "This is not working."

"It's working for some things." Jay couldn't resist — he let his hand trail over Kay's come-spattered treasure trail. "It's working pretty damn well, I'd say."

Kay shifted his hips up subtly, pushing into Jay's hand. "The baseball opener's coming up, we have Yuppies screwing in the streets, and by now we've probably got orgies as far away as Stockton. We need to consult an expert."

Jay didn't stop moving his hand, but he did groan. "Not another dog. Tell me it's not another dog."

"No, no. A Libian."

"We're gonna go to the Middle East?"

"Lib-i-an. No Y, sport." Kay sat up and reached for his shirt. "They emit a field a lot like the universal pheromone. We let one Libian emigrate to the planet in 1971 — he was prepubescent, the customs scanners didn't pick up anything, and we were stupid as shit. He hit puberty a couple years later and all hell broke loose. Damn strange decade." Kay shook his head. "So. We head south."

"South?"

"He lives in Los Angeles. I just hope he's still got what we need."

~

Halfway to Los Angeles, Jay's urge to rub his whole body against Kay faded to ignorable background noise, although by then they were both pretty grateful for the self-cleaning function on the LTD. And the wet wipes. And pretty much the complete contents of Field Kit X.

Kay hit the 405 and headed toward Santa Monica. Once they hit surface streets, Jay kept his eyes averted, just in case people were rubbing themselves off on fake palm trees down here or something. Rule Number 17 of the MiB: avoid mental trauma when you can.

Kay's judicious use of the red button and the stealth mode had them pulling up to a stately Beverly Hills mansion within ten minutes. At the gate, an impersonal voice said, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Kay just smiled at the video camera, and the gates swung up open.

Jay surveyed the territory. _Damn_. "Hey, Kay, how come the alien gets to live in a place like this while we're stuck in MiB standard housing units?"

The LTD screeched to a stop at the front door and they got out.

The alien was waiting at the door, arms folded, brow furrowed.

Jay stared at him. "John Travolta?"

"How did you think we ended up with white leisure suits and disco, kiddo? Libian brainwave disrupters." Kay shook his head. "The late 1970s were a nightmare."

Travolta smiled. "What can I do for you, Kay?" He was kind of — huh. Kind of hot, actually.

Kay raised an eyebrow at him. Travolta shot him a sulky look back, and suddenly Jay wasn't finding him hot anymore. "We need that technology, John-boy."

"I've told you before — it's part of who I am. I can't just suppress it, Kay. When will you MiBs stop persecuting me because of an _inborn biological difference_? I thought this planet would be _tolerant_, but no. You're just like all the others."

"Correction: we need the suppressor field."

Travolta said, "You know I only have one."

Kay sighed. "It's not that I want to unleash you on the unsuspecting public, John. I just want our sun more."

Travolta winced. "There's a Star Destroyer in town?"

"Yeah. You jumping ship? I hear Kanthari is nice this time of year."

Travolta reached into his coat pocket, took out his cell phone, detached a tiny metallic button from the bottom of it, and tossed it to Kay. "Nah," he said, and when he grinned, Jay felt his heart clench with pure, pure love. "I think I'll take a few meetings with some industry types." His grin got wider, and Jay found himself entranced by those gleaming white teeth. "Hell, but I love it when you boys need the Attraction Suppressor."

"Kay." Jay tried not to sound panicked.

"Yeah, sport?"

"Get me out of here before I start kissing his feet."

They were back in the LTD before Jay could get his sunglasses all the way on.

~

With the Attraction Suppressor on, they approached the stadium in the translocator and at high speed. "So this Attraction thingy will do it, right? I mean, no, uh, no — you know." They landed on home plate and got out of the translocator, and Jay felt heat coil low in his belly. "Uh, Kay? I don't think it's working."

Key turned to him, licked his lips, and ran a finger along Jay's jaw. "We're in closer than we've ever gotten, sport."

"Yeah, but —" Jay reached for the pheromone suppressant pills and downed the rest of the bottle. "I don't think it's gonna be enough."

Kay took a deep breath. "Jay. I want you to close your eyes and think of Zed."

Jay winced. "Okay, yeah, that'll do it."

~

Usually, deporting aliens required big guns, massive property damage, and at least one major explosion. Jay kind of looked forward to it. So the actual encounter with the male Star Destroyer was anti-climatic. They dug him out from just behind home base. "Would've made for an interesting season opener," Jay said, imagining the Giants putting on _that_ kind of show on national television. Kay nodded.

As soon as they uncovered his tiny, blobby body, the Star Destroyer began emitting a high-pitched squeal. After four seconds, the translator kicked in, and the squeal turned into, "Do not harm me! Do not harm me! I am sex personified!"

Kay pushed his shovel under the Star Destroyer and lifted him up. "To us, you're just a half-pound of whale blubber personified. But don't take it personally."

"Please! My mate is coming, and our union will be legend!"

"And our sun will be history," Jay snapped.

The Star Destroyer hunkered low on the end of the shovel. "The heart wants what it wants," it said sulkily.

"Oh, Christ. Get the box," Kay said.

After that, it was a simple matter of locking the Star Destroyer into a lead-lined interstellar transport box (size B), opening a wormhole, and pitching the alien through it. No big guns or anything. Jay tried not to let it get him down.

Kay dusted off his hands. "Good work, sport."

Jay nodded. "But isn't that kind of hard on, uh, wherever we sent him to?"

"We sent him to the Kiremogian system. They did some illegal gravity induction experiments a few decades back."

"So?"

"They did major damage to their sun; it's going nova within a few years. Whole system had to be evacuated. So, hell, we might as well put it to good use."

As they walked back to the car, Jay considered. "Kiremogians. Those are the moody skinny ones with the black hair and glasses, right? All the interest in whiny music?"

The got back into the LTD, and Kay sighed. "Yeah. Those 'emos, they're everywhere these days."

~

Fifteen minutes into the trip back, Jay cleared his throat. "So this is one of those situations you were telling me about last year, right? Mutual mercy neuralizing."

"Nah."

"Kay. Dude. There's some things partners shouldn't know about partners." Jay shifted in his seat as he tried not to think about the things he knew about Kay. And, damn, apparently the universal pheromone had some lingering effects, because he was feeling a little — affected.

"Never bothered me before."

Jay froze. "What?"

"Happens all the time, kiddo."

"But —"

"We had the 1996 libido ray, the 1990 regression perfume — Dee and I couldn't sit down for a week after that one — "

"Kay."

"And in 1997, when the good ladies from Zoltrub completely misunderstood the concept of the Lilith Fair — I tell you, I've never had so much —"

"Kay."

"— and the Zip'lip'bupian botched treaty negotiations — just Zed and me up there, and that was —"

"_Kay_. Stop or I swear I'll flashy thing _myself_."

"Can't do that, bucko, you know that. Safety feature."

"Damn, man, why didn't you warn me about this? All that about 'no one will ever know you exist, ever' and not one word about the gay sex?"

Kay shot him a look. "What did you _think_ I meant by 'if you're strong enough'?"

"Kay, man... Wait. You and _Zed_? Really?"

Kay just chuckled. Then he switched on the autopilot and settled back in his seat. "Gonna take a nap, sport. It's been a long day."

When Kay was safely asleep, Jay took out his Field Kit X and checked it over. Pretty depleted, the lube basically gone, only one condom left — and it was banana flavored. Yuck.

Jay made a mental note to get another Field Kit X as soon as they got back to HQ.

The motto of the Men in Black was "Be prepared." And he would be.

Next time, _he'd_ get to top.

 


End file.
